User talk:TitaniumBardock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan GMA Created Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TitaniumBardock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soul eater111 (Talk) 23:46, March 17, 2011 /* Welcome */ Welcome to the Fan GMA Created Characters wiki, whoa thats long i know lol. Anyways, just wanted to say hello and good job on Broly and i can't wait to read more about him. Finish it!! lol. Sorry anyways names Soul and if need any help which i doubt just leave a messege τρώγων_ψυχή 111 14:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I will! Thank you for the welcome! I'll finish Broly Jr., don't worry! I had to stop because it was 11:30 at night where I live, and editing is a time consumer. Thank you for reading about Broly Jr. TitaniumBardock 16:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Np, lol, its my pleasure. And i am not worrying and create as many characters storylines as you wish. Sorry for acting werid just happy that we got a few people working on this wiki lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It is perfectly understandable. I am currently working on Broly right now. I am editing his history. TitaniumBardock 20:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the good work, i gotta start working on my characters as well. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Good luck on your characters. TitaniumBardock 20:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Crossing Over First of all, good job on editing the arcs for the dragon ball page, now onto the cross-over idea with bleach. Now i am sure kuro has read over it and well i also wanted to give you my thoughts on it aswell. I enjoy the idea of them crossing over. I think you can pull it off as long as it's not to over the top . But bleach i think can handle Dragon ball. Though if you need help just come by and ask us. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, that is very useful. Now I can start planning my story. I wonder what Kuro will say. TitaniumBardock 21:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) he would agree with me lol. He's a really cool guy lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he is. We talked about our Dragon Ball characters yesterday. How my Broly Jr. is related to his Jin. I even remember the blog post he put up in the Dragon Ball Fanon. At least 3 people attacked him, but I was the only one to support him. I am really glad he put that blog post up, or I wouldn't have noticed his wiki. TitaniumBardock 21:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yah he told me about it, i was really pissed that they would attack him like that, i had half a mind to go back but it wouldn't do any good more harm infact. But he kept his cool and i am glad you decided to drop by and lend us a hand and backed him up. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! In fact, I am really happy I found this place, as I said in my blog post. Everyone I have talked to was really nice, and respectful (you, and Kuro). You don't find that a lot. I really want this wiki to grow. So many posibilties are waiting to be tried! By the way, the attack thing was bad. I agree with you. I think you can find what I said to Kuro about it on my blog post. Check it out if you want. TitaniumBardock 21:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yah well, he it was because of Kuro. lol. Yah we figured out that twi of us can start an wiki, and well walla and i checked out the blog and well just got off it. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Good, thanks for reading it. If you need to overview, or grammar check any of your pages, let me know. I'll do it for you. I'm really good at that kind of thing, and I like to do it. TitaniumBardock 22:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I might be overworking you then my english sucks maddog. lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:25, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Nah.. It's alright. I corrected Kuro's "Jin" page, the Dragon Ball page, and Broly Jr. page. Plus, I wanna help out the wiki, so I'll be more than happy to! TitaniumBardock 22:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC)